Feel Better
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Rosalie era como una princesa rota. Por suerte tenía a Emmett a su lado, para consolarla y repararla. Para hacerla sentir mejor. Emmett/Rosalie. Para Hizashii.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Rosalie era como una princesa rota. Por suerte tenía a Emmett a su lado, para consolarla y repararla. Para hacerla sentir mejor. Emmett/Rosalie.

**Nota 1**: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi marida, Hizashii. Espoooooooo *la achucha* espero que tengas un día muy amor. Es tú día y solo tuyo. Disfrútalo y consiéntete. I love you very much, hermosa.

**Nota 2**: Todo se desarrolla después de una pelea entre Rosalie y Edward, you know.

**Nota 3**: Gracias a cafesitodeldia por batearme esto :3 Eres tan amor, geme-prome ;)

* * *

**Feel Better**

«Contigo, a tu lado,

todo esta bien.»

Ella sabe que no debería sentirse así, aunque es inevitable. Quizá hasta debería parecerle costumbre; tantos comentarios mordaces y esa actitud de no-me-importas, pero no. Le afectan como la primera vez, en aquel infierno ardiente y tortura continua.

Por eso ahora ella solloza torpemente bajo las sabanas, como si aún fuera una niña.

Las lágrimas imaginarias se acumulan en su garganta hasta romper su voz, deseando llorar _de verdad_, para que el dolor disminuya por lo menos un poco.

Su corazón de muñeca, muerto, se rompe lentamente (de nuevo) haciéndola sentir más patética.

¿Por qué no la entendía? ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que ella era fría, vacía, superficial y vanidosa?

Otro sollozo más y la estúpida realidad baña sus mejillas con tinta invisible.

–¿Rose? –susurra una voz, detrás de la puerta. Su nombre suena tan bajo que sólo ella puede escucharlo. Y Rose, en reacción, solloza más fuerte. Lo último que necesitaba era que él la viera en ese estado; tan lastimada, tan _rota_.

–Rose, cariño, ¿puedo pasar? –insiste la suave voz, lleno de preocupación.

–¡Vete! –grita, entre sollozos–, ¡quiero estar sola!

Emmett entra en ese momento a la habitación, porque conoce suficiente a Rosalie como para saber que ese «vete, quiero estar sola» significa «quédate, te necesito».

Rose no sabe cómo, pero de pronto está entre los brazos fuertes de él.

–¿Qué ocurrió, cariño? ¿Qué tienes? –su voz nada en angustia y mece a Rosalie suavemente.

Él no entendía nada; se iba de caza dos horas, y cuando regresaba encontraba a la razón de su existencia destroza, a su princesa, rota.

–¡Es él, Emmett! ¡Ya no soporto más de eso! –al final, un sollozo quiebra su queja y se ahoga con las lágrimas invisibles–. Es tan cruel conmigo, tan malo. Me juzga sin conocerme, ¡no me conoce!

Emmett la escucha en silencio, sin perder el contacto visual. No abre la boca y deja que ella se desahogue, rogando que fuese pronto. No soporta verla así.

Sabe que se trata de Edward. Lo sabe porque siempre que ella está así, era por su hermano y su actitud. Y aunque su primer impulso siempre es ir y romperle los huesos, se contiene. Por ella. Por que su princesa lo necesita.

Cuando ella no dice nada más, la abraza más fuerte y limpia sus lágrimas invisibles.

–Tranquila, cielo, todo va a estar bien –fue lo único que dijo él. Y ella le cree, y se siente mejor. Por que Emmett lo dijo.

Entonces, pega su boca a la de ella, intentando (y logrando) distraerla. Sus labios se juntan en un movimiento rápido, preciso –hasta se podría decir planeado–, y pareciera que todo estuviera bien.

Emmett ni si quiera pide permiso para a la boca de ella. Simplemente su lengua entra y se encuentra con la de Rose, impaciente y necesitada de sólo lo que él le puede dar.

Así comienza su juego. Lento y rápido, profundo y suave. Él la rodea con sus brazos, fuertes y seguros, donde encaja ella perfectamente, por que fueron destinados a la eternidad juntos.

Se lo dicen todo y a la vez nada, dejándose llevar por lo que sus corazones mandan.

Emmett besa cada parte de Rosalie, adorándola y amándola como sólo él puede hacerlo, intentando reparara a aquella princesita rota, que se atormenta con recuerdos dolorosos.

Y al final, después de que él le curo, le hizo sentir mejor, no puede evitar murmurar:

–Gracias, Emmett. Gracias por ser mi «_Y vivieron felices para siempre_».

* * *

¿Reviews?  
Por lo menos por compasión, you know.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
